gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Kenneth
Appearance ￼Ken is an average sized young man. He has both of the signs that mark him as Caedey's demigod: The two ahoges on his reddish hair and slightly-gear-like pupils in his green eyes. His skin is fair but he has some faint freckles on his face. His very-slightly-curly hair, as I mentioned, is reddish orange and cut short with some unruly strands sticking out. He isn't muscular or anything (he is actually a little underweihght) but his build is excercised. He wears clothes in brown hues. At the moment, he wears a brown, long sleeved turtleneck with a dark brown vest over it. His pants are a dark tan color, and are somewhat tight. His knee-lenght boots are the only part of his clothing that is completely black. Ken wears a belt with some of his weapons on it. When he's out on missions, he wears a camouflage cape with a hood. It had been designed to blend in with most backgrounds when he's standing still. Might as well add he wears dark copper-colored gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints. Personality To be added Weapons He carries several weapons he made himself, and he doesn't carry all of them at a time. Here are some of his favorites. First, he has a double sided retractable spear with sharp points. Then he has a sword which is also retractible, and the blade can get very hot or very cold on command from buttons (depending on who he's fighting). He also has a set of heat-guided throwing knives, and another normal set of them. Ken has a couple explosives in case things get serious, but in case you havent noticed he dislikes noisy weapons. The only gun he ever uses is a tranq gun, and he carries it everywhere. Ah yes, he can't grab his weapons except when he has his gloves on because he designed them to shock anyone who would try to steal them. He has waaay more weapons, but doesnt usually carry all with him. Backstory Okay so his dad raised him but his dad was kind of a stereotypical bad guy (how did Caedey not notice?) and he taught Ken some not-so-good things. Caedey was angry, and she killed the guy and took Ken to live with her at Teh Auditorium. However, Ken was super mad at his mom because of killing his dad so his morals clashed with hers. Caedey also became furious and banished him from her domain. However, before that, she tried erasing his memories so that she could "reform" his characters. It was the first time she ever tried erasing someone else's memories and she failed, instead messing his memories up. Because of that, Ken doesn't remember his last name, status as a demigod, and some other things. An after effect is that he sometimes has trouble remembering things, and his emotions/personality are a bit mixed up. Now, he's a troublemaker for hire. Kenneth would work for anyone who hires him as long as he gets paid. ￼As I mentioned, anyone can hire him if youd like. Facts/Trivia * He doesn't remember his actual age, but his memoried were erased when he was about 11 * Ken is underweight because he uses his money on hid devices. Of course, he cares more about his inventions than himself. * He can play any instrument, but isn't awarr of it. * Theme song: Donut Hole Category:Male Category:Demigod